Reignite the Spark
by shadow halfbreed
Summary: Only so much can be taken by anyone, no matter how strong their will power... ...even Hal Jordons spark has it's limits, and when that spark is snuffed out violently, he'll need the help of an "old friend" to bring it back. His old mentor may not be the kindest of hearts, but to mess with someone he's ever cared about... (I'm terrible at summaries XD rated M just to be safe).


_So it's been a very long time since I posted anything on here, and man does it EVER feel good to post again._

 _This was just my work for a small writing challenge a few weeks ago. It's my first time writing for Green Lantern, but I'm fairly happy with how it came out :) If any_  
 _characters mentioned are OOC, my apologies...it was difficult but I think I did ok..._

 _Anyway, please enjoy...to be honest, this isn't truly set in any one particular GL universe, but takes elements from certain places i.e the movie Green Lantern: First flight etc._

 _Warning: Though not very much is mentioned, this is a shonenai/yaoi fanfic, and also contains slight mentions of major character death...NOT something I usually write, but in this case it's minimal._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Green Lantern or any of it's characters, only the plot for this fanfiction._

 _p.s. If the spacing in this is bad, I'm really sorry, I haven't figured out how to change that yet._

* * *

 _ **REIGNITE THE SPARK:**  
_

To say I was grateful to the guardians would be a far overstatement, but I certainly owe them thanks for this.

He looks quite peaceful now as he sleeps, head resting upon my arm. I'm curious to see how he reacts once he wakes and realises his current position.

In the past that would've been no mystery; something abrupt, no doubt crude language, and later on smug humour to hide his embarrassment.

Until the last few months, that's how it would've played out, before the guardians made one of their biggest mistakes possible, as though their existence counted upon error.

Hal Jordon; Brash, foolish, trouble courting and stubborn…one of the most powerful green lanterns alive, whose loyalty to the corps was unquestionable…

Ha! All once thought that about my own loyalty. As I once told the Earth boy, all it takes is a little incentive.

In both our cases, that incentive proved to be the emotionless shells that claim themselves as leaders.

Even in the ever reaching expanse of our universe, news travels rather quickly if shocking enough.

It's the details that tend to take their time…

It didn't take long at all for word to spread that Oa had been attacked by one of its own protectors. That information was only of mild intrigue, I never doubted I'd be the only one to ever turn my back on the guardians...

...The news two days later that it was by the lantern of sector 2814?

Well, now THAT was worth interrogating a few scum crawlers over.

Not that they knew anything of importance mind you, only what I'd already heard. The consistency of those few details however was enough to warrant an investigation.

I questioned my own need to look so far into the matter, but after a week of searching, I found that only the guardian's residence building had been affected…and by that I mean completely wiped clean off the surface of Oa, nothing but a crater left in its place.

The guardians had survived of course, but the message had been made quite clear; according to multiple sources, when they'd ordered Jordon's arrest, not one lantern had lifted a finger to stop his escape.

I might've felt more elated at the thought of an uprise to those infuriating creatures, if I wasn't missing the one detail I was actually concerned with…

…why?

It took a further two weeks and cornering a lone green lantern to find that out.

To my surprise, he barely hesitated to tell me;

The guardians had betrayed Hal Jordon…by taking away everything he held dear.

The short version? They had seen the rise of super beings continuing to spread upon his home world Earth, and suddenly the mud ball wasn't so insignificant anymore.

No, now they saw a developing threat, and ignoring the fact that so few of these super beings could even leave their planet, they ordered for Earth to be destroyed.

And just how did they get that past Jordon? Certainly not with his permission of course, or even his knowledge of the matter in fact.

He was summoned to Oa for a "matter of emergency", and told to bring his lantern since it was likely to be a long mission.

He can be a bright individual when he wants, but other times, not so much. He did as they asked, and after arriving on Oa, he was promptly knocked out, and kept that way until well after the guardians had pulled off their dirty work.

The guardians…AND a good portion of green lanterns.

Yet another question…how did they get past the other defenders of Earth? As I mentioned, so few of them were capable of fighting in space, and though the few that could were some of the so called 'big guns', even they eventually fell when the green lanterns power was combined with that of the guardians.

When Jordon woke, they concocted some rubbish about Earth being destroyed by the menace they'd summoned him for in the first place.

They actually expected him to swallow that without question?

As I said, he can be bright when he wants to. His actions and choices are foolish, but HE is not.

He put two and two together very quickly, especially after noting that none of his closest friends in the corps were around.

He found them all in stasis cells where they'd been since before the chaos, along with Ganthet…the one being of those creatures with actual consideration for life.

They told him the truth, he broke them out, and proceeded to let the guardians know his thoughts through his actions.

What the guardians didn't foresee was the guilt that fell upon the entire corps.

A few uproars would've only been natural, but they all knew that the guardian's judgement had gone too far this time. That could've been any of their home worlds, and whilst Earths residence had been known to be their own worst enemy, they were no threat to any world outside of their own.

Some of the lanterns had protected the guardians, but none would heed their orders when he and his friends departed the planet. In fact, some of the more guilty souls turned and left as well right there and then, whilst others would gradually follow in the days ahead.

Though I hate to waste time, I confirmed all this with two more lanterns, before making the trip to sector 2814.

Now I never cared much for Earth, but to myself, I can say even I was appalled to find the great void where it had once been, with scarcely any debris to prove its existence.

What I did find there, was a non-too happy Kilowog.

That buffoon of course, was far less willing to talk, apparently just as displeased to see me as I him.

Non the less, his whole demeanour confirmed everything I'd heard, and when he said…excuse me…when he bellowed, that he had no idea where Jordon was, I found it easy to believe.

I had left him there then, content with what I had learnt. It appeared he and some of the others had taken to monitoring Jordon's sector whenever the chance allowed them, but none had tried to track down the wayward lantern.

Can't say I was surprised, for it was Kilowog himself who'd first knocked out Jordon…unaware of course, of what the guardians had been planning…

…how they convinced him to do it in the first place was not something I cared to spare time for.

After that, I wouldn't necessarily say I went looking for Jordon, but perhaps I took a little extra time to scan many of the places I went after that.

They say it's when you stop trying that you'll accomplish your goal.

Personally, I don't know how he survived as long as it took me to find him, but it was on a night he hadn't even crossed my mind that I finally saw him.

I was only in the market place because I was hunting down someone who'd dared to steal from my own corp.

I barely recognised him, only the knowledge that I was indeed looking at a human told me it was the lost Lantern.

For the most part he looked in fair condition, just tired and unkempt. He didn't notice me right away, and when he did, he didn't recognise me, or more likely, he wasn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

After a few seconds of blank staring, he turned and walked away, as though the presence of a Kourugarian was nothing new to him.

I followed him away from the market to the very edge of the city, where I found he'd been bunkering in a large, abandoned building.

The good thing about this particular planet? Whilst runaway criminals hiding out weren't uncommon, their laws were strict, and crime rates very low.

None the less, there were still some places even here that most kept shy of. This old section of the city was one of them.

It was only after I followed him inside that he truly acknowledged me. His eyes were still blank, but his stare was hard and unquestioning; he recognised me, and knew I wasn't just some illusion.

There's no truly short version of this story, but how did we get from there to here? You can be certain he didn't drop at my feet, tell me I was right all along and beg me to forgive him.

In fact, it was a good while before I even heard a word from him. He didn't answer questions, and he didn't bite back if I threw a jab or insult his way.

I was starting to think it couldn't possibly be him, and anger almost made me leave him behind right there and then;

yet, when he placed a small plate of food before me, I found myself staying around longer.

I'm not one to indulge curiosity very often, especially over a matter that in no way affects me or my cause, and why wouldn't I be glad to see Hal Jordon…who'd caused me so much trouble…miserable and with nothing?

Because sentimental as it all is…he was once my student…and my friend.

He wouldn't speak, nor would he react if I came close to him. However, the moment I reached out to touch him was when he drew the line.

My fingers barely grazed his shoulder as he jumped well out of reach and didn't stop until his back hit the wall, his fist raised to aim his ring my way…

…force of habit, clearly…since his ring was missing.

You might think I'd react in offense to this, that I'd immediately raise my own weapon and put him in his place.

Instead I had to suppress a chuckle; There it was…there HE was, the green lantern of Earth I knew.

The spark only lasted long enough for him to be certain I wasn't going to try again, before his arm dropped and he slumped back to the fire place.

His current anger and pain were not because of me, leaving him without any real desire to stand against me. But he'd made it crystal clear in that gaze of his that he no more trusted me than before, he just…perhaps…trusted others even less so now.

Now I understood why I'd chosen to stay for nearly a week; A challenge had been inadvertently set before me, one that I found too tempting to resist.

If Jordon's loyalty was such a commodity to the guardians that they'd gamble it without consideration, then I'd happily stand ready to collect their loss.

Surely they must've realised said loss, yet they'd thought it worth stopping a threat that had zero to little chance of ever even occurring.

I began to play his silence game, saying almost nothing, but I stuck close. I wanted him aware of my presence as much as possible.

I even began to follow him away from the building when he would venture to the markets, though the scoundrel always seemed to find that spark again, and ran the second he thought he had a chance to lose me.

I'll confess, in the crowded markets, he succeeded the first few times. Once I decided to search via the sky though, he stood no chance.

I found him…seemingly working…out the back of a small building the other side of the market place. Nothing fancy or suspicious, just moving stock, cleaning up and accepting regular cursing, or one would think with how frequently it occurred.

I was disappointed with how he didn't fight back, though at least I saw the desire to do just that alight in his eyes every time his boss turned his back.

I left him there, and when he returned that evening, I didn't mention it…

Or at least, I didn't intend to, until he absent-mindedly removed his shirt.

 _"WHAT IS THAT!?"  
_  
I recall how fast I'd stood up the second I saw his back…scarred and bruised…and I recall how fast his face turned from blank to horror; he'd never intended for me to see that, but habit had guided his actions rather than common sense.

I believe that was the first time I ever saw him run from me, not that he got far, but he was fast enough to give himself a good head start at least.

When I caught him thirty seconds later, it was the first time since arriving that I'd used my ring on him. My chain style creations tied his arms around a beam and pinned his waist and legs so I could inspect his back properly; as I'd expected, most of the injuries were fresh or at least recent.

And yes, he struggled the whole time my hands were upon his skin. He made plenty of verbal complaints without speaking an actual word…

…until…

 _"GET…OFF!"  
_  
Had I not been staring down a terrible collage of blue, black and blood, I'd probably have been happy to hear him finally speak. Instead, I found a hard realisation sinking into my stomach.

I already knew he didn't trust me, but now I understood his bipolar attitude toward me since I found him.

For the same reason I hadn't simply left him to rot on this planet, he had felt no desire to push me away.

Hal Jordon would always be too stubborn to admit that he'd once looked up to me as his mentor, but despite our friendship, the only time I'd ever laid hands on him, was in means of harm later on when I chose fear over will.

He wasn't afraid of my presence, but he'd never once known a kind touch from me…his instincts compelled him to fight back against it.

I kept him bound long enough to tend to the injuries, then left him to rest by the fire once more…it seemed to be his little sanctuary there.

I decided not to act upon the situation right then, and the next day when he left for work, I didn't pursue him straight off. I gave him enough time to get there before I followed.

Apparently I chose the right time to show up; I was only watching for a few minutes when the blight of a boss pounded past.

He grumbled a few profanities Jordon's way, before shoving him aside to try some grotesque soup the earth boy had been cooking. He spat it out, threw a few more curses at Jordon's back, followed by a ladle full of the hot liquid.

Jordon's cry of pain awoke not just the rage within me, but within himself.

As the overgrown slug was foolish enough to turn his own back, Jordon grabbed the entire pot, and threw it straight at him.

Not the smartest move…brash, just like him.

The creature snarled as it span around. It grabbed him clean off the ground and didn't waste time laying into him.

I was already prepared to step in…calmly being the plan… but when I saw the slug starting to force down his pants, my rope constructs became barbed.

 _"On your feet,"_ I'd growled to him as I pulled him up, no regards to the creature bleeding out behind me, _"We're leaving, now."_

For once he gave no resistance to my order, simply stating that his ring and lantern were gone when I'd questioned their location.

I would find out later that he'd had to use them to divert the attention of a green lantern squad when they'd finally gone looking for him. For the time though, we were both silent as I transported us back to my corps lair.

Of course there was shock and scepticism amongst the yellow lanterns, but none of them dared to voice their opinions as I took him to my chambers.

This time he put up no struggle as I tended to the burns upon his skin, but once they were dealt with, he pulled right away again.

Of course I was angry, but I let it be…THAT time.

Given what had nearly occurred, I found it appropriate to give him a day to settle. After that though, I was far less merciful.

I'd realised that although I was trying to draw him in, I could not simply tease him. It had never been my way in the past, and that meant that even if he knew who I was, a part of him still didn't recognise me.

I had to be as I was…the way he remembered his previous mentor…

…before I betrayed him.

He was confined to my quarters until I deemed his injuries healed enough. To my amusement, it drove him insane…it just meant the real Hal Jordon was starting to awaken.

It was his release almost three days later though, when the real fun began;

whilst I was wary of his interactions with other corps members, I made it perfectly clear that as long as he was able to be of use, he would be. Without a ring, he couldn't leave the lair, so he was mainly left to cleaning duties around the whole complex.

At first he just frowned at me and got on with it silently…wise choice, at least he knew that much.

He was trying to play it smart, but with each new job I threw upon him, I could see the cracks beginning to appear.

His expressions became dirty enough to warrant a warning from me, and bit by bit he dared to speak back…and eventually he was full out complaining.

These things had always annoyed me about him, but with the help of the better food and accommodation, it all made me feel as though I was once again in the green uniform, looking upon the new lantern that had been chosen by the ring of one of my dearest friends.

Of course it wasn't so smooth. As his confidence returned, he began to stand up to the harassment of the other corps members. I had to pull him free of a full out brawl more than once, and in result I was forced to punish him.

Yes, forced, I don't use that word lightly.

Despite how more common it has always been for me to punish bad behaviour, in honesty I prefer to reward good behaviour.

Jordon never did give me much of a chance to prove that, but I suppose the punishments helped even more.

Now I could see that rebellious spark glimmering brighter every time, proof of the strength that was returning to his posture and stride.

A few times, he even dared to smirk and tried to call my bluff…which he very quickly regretted…it almost made me want to laugh.

I thought I was making progress, but all that was threatened one day, why, just two days ago in fact, when who should show up but a green lantern spy, one of a number sent to seek out Jordon.

What happened to the corp. not trying to stop him? Well a couple of those who'd helped to destroy Earth didn't feel any regret about their actions…letting Jordon go the first time was merely an act of initial guilt, a physical apology to a 'brother of the corp.'.

But it had been nearly four months since then…all remorse had long since passed.

How they'd gotten word of Jordon's presence here wasn't clear, but I was more concerned with making sure he remained.

We fought for a while, and whilst I had the upper hand for the most part, he almost delivered what would've been a very effective attack…

…a lasso of yellow energy bound him at the last moment, and yanked him painfully to the ground.

I thought Arkillo or the like had seen us, but as you can probably see where I'm going, I drifted down to find Jordon standing there, glowing from head to toe in yellow energy.

I could see him shaking; He'd been a lantern of will for so long, and after what he'd been through the last few months, he couldn't have possibly been ready for yellow just like that.

Still I didn't draw attention to that, since his construct held remarkably well. Instead I focused on interrogating the green lantern before me, pleased with the way Jordon's binds would tighten if he was uncooperative.

Turned out I was wrong…this lantern had been well away from Oa when Earth was destroyed.

Now the guardians were relying on those who'd had absolutely no part in the incident…not even as witness…

...those who hadn't been touched by guilt.

For all my past insults of Earth, I found this creatures lack of sympathy an even greater one, and Jordon felt that way even more.

I was actually shocked to see him raise the lantern of the ground, and slam him back down three times.

Before he could repeat the action, I signalled for him to stop, and incredibly, he listened.

He held the lantern off the ground, motionless as I came forward to whisper to the lantern…

 _"Tell your guardians…he is mine now."_

With a nasty injury to his arm, he was sent packing, whilst Jordon was left standing across from me, his entire frame all but rattling.

When I approached, he shrunk away, but didn't retreat…

…I understood.

This time he wanted my help; He'd taken up a yellow ring of his own choice, and it had accepted him, but his strength to not lose himself to his fear was weak.

I held his head against my shoulder, hushed him gently when he tried apologising for taking the ring, and then returned with him to the lair.

I brought him to my chambers once more, and that's where we've remained for two days.

I have neither left nor allowed him to leave. Food was ordered to be brought to us, but only during the times he was sound asleep, for I wanted no other to interact with him…I made sure he was aware of my presence in all his waking moments, but only MY presence…

…for I meant what I told that lantern…

…Hal Jordon, is now mine.

A quiet, sudden breath almost makes me smile; after multiple times of seeing him rest, I've come to learn that his body always wakes a good few minutes before his mind does.

I watch his breathing , just waiting. He rarely even twitches between that first deep breath, and…

…ahh, there we go.

If I hadn't learnt his habits already, I might've jumped to see his eyes open so suddenly, just a little, but his mind had finally caught up.

He blinked for a moment, waiting for awareness to join him. When it did, his eyes trailed up my chest, to my face.

I held his gaze as he took in the situation, confused and hesitant, but only a little scared. His fingers trailed over my chest cautiously, looking for physical confirmation, which I gave him by cupping his face in my hand and kissing the bridge of his nose.

"…Are we getting up today?"

His mumble was tired, but it made me smirk; Jordon would always have the wounds inflicted by the guardians, but he'd found himself again last night. I could hear the familiar cheek in his voice.

"Indeed we are," I allowed my tone a hint of amusement, though it was coated in firmness.

I rose from the bed, and heard him follow my lead a moment later.

This time I allowed him his privacy as we dressed.

I said he was aware of my presence practically the whole time didn't I?

That's because I made him mine in every way possible.

When I did not lay with him or share a shower, I trained him; I attacked his mind and his heart…I forced him to endure his pain and fear many times over, until he finally stood tall and fought back.

When he was too exhausted, I sat him down and had him recall every moment between leaving Earth the last time, and me finding him.

There were plenty of times it became overwhelming and he tried to flee from me, and other times I risked steering him in the direction of the red lanterns instead.

Call me a monster all you wish, I've heard much worse and never cared…especially from the man standing before me now, waiting to know his next step.

I saw the fear glimmer in his eyes as I took his hand and placed his new ring upon his finger…

…good.

He gave a shaky breath and shivered as yellow spread over his body, and looked down to the yellow lantern insignia upon his chest.

It would be awhile longer before he fully mastered the rings power, but he was a fast learner…

...well, at this sort of thing anyway.

"You'll begin on perimeter rounds, then I'll meet you in training room one, and yes, I expect you NOT to be late."

"Excuse me, sir? When was the breakfast break in there?"

I found it more than easy not to smile at his rebellious humour, but it did amuse me none the less.

I met his stare with a stern look, and his grin disappeared. He gave a small sigh, and stood tall.

"Sorry sir."

That there, is how I know I've been successful with him;

He knows when to step back in line.

I came to stand right in front of him, and took his chin firmly in my hand. I pulled him closer as I pressed my mouth to his own.

My kiss was firm but not harsh…comforting, without sugar coating a thing.

It was a reminder of the promise he made the second he placed the yellow ring upon his finger, and when by his own initiation, he spoke my oath last night.

He would remember and live up to that promise.

But it was also an assurance of the promise I'd made in return, the promise of a firm command, and a guarantee of protection.

I would see to it that he would become a fine soldier in my army, and I would treat him as such when he stood amongst the ranks.

But he's much more than some part of a machine to me; no one whose hand should fall upon him…in ANY manner…would be spared.

He is now mine, and mine alone.

As we pulled apart, I listened to him whisper my oath once more; he remembered…his choice, his promise, and his resolve to follow this new path.

He didn't really know the way, and his stare was almost like a child trying something new who hadn't the slightest clue how to even start…

...but that fierce Hal Jordon determination was right there, far brighter than anything else.

"Do you understand, Jordon?" I stood back, once more assuming the role as his commander.

He drew a silent, but deep breath; a goodbye to his past life, as he dove into his new one.

"Sir!" He clicked his heels together, hands held behind his back.

I KNOW I wasn't the only one who wanted to laugh, but we both maintained our roles as soldier and commander.

I offered a small nod of approval, before leading the way out of the room.

He followed me without a second thought.

Yes, mine…and mine alone.

* * *

 _So if any details about characters or such were wrong in this, my bad...and as in all my writing, I'm sorry for terrible grammar and spelling._

 _I hope one day to write a full version of this story, but we'll see...it's a long way off if I do._

 _Darn it brain! I know I was going to say something else, but completely forgotten now! XD lol!_

 _Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this, it was a lot of fun to write._

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
